Byakuya older sister
by avengersbleach lover101
Summary: What if byakuya had an older sister? What if his sister one day disappear? What if she comes back a 100 years later? Read & review!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Emiko kuchiki

Age: 230

Position: used to be captain of squad zero before she disappeared

Likes: the moon and stars, grapes, dogs, stuffed animals, swimming, and taking naps, cherry blossoms and her family and friends

Dislikes: spiders, people waking her up for no reason, long captain meeting, a lot of paperwork, being bored, tea without honey or sugar in it, being hungry, when it's raining, pink, high heels and make up

Friends: yoruichi, kisuke, byakuya, unohana, shuhei, rangiku, jushiro, shunsui, sasakibe and isane

Best friends: komamura and tousen

flaws: forgetful, trust people to easily, can be hot headed but try to hide it, can be blunt and mean to the people she doesn't like, isn't good at kido and clumsy

Zanpakuto: her zanpakuto is named hogoshaka meaning fire guardian her reiatsu color is red. Shinkai release command "burn hogoshaka" bankai release command "destroy and burn all who stand against, hogoshaka"


	2. Chapter 2

Name: hitomi suzuki

Age: 117

Position: 3seat with of squad 6

Friends: toshiro, rangiku, nanao, isane, yachiru, shunsui, jushiro, renji, byakuya (kinda) and rukia

Best friends: rangiku and yachiru

Likes: shopping, animals, watching the sun set, taking long walks in the woods, going to the rukongai and visiting the children, chicken and dumplings, pranks and candy

Dislikes: paperwork, running without shunpo, heights, being made fun of, and bugs, mornings and getting lost

Flaws: hot headed, gets lost easily, falls asleep at her desk, gets annoyed easily, sucks at cooking,


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own bleach I just own Emiko and hitomi suzuki

A hundred years earlier

* * *

 _A young byakuya was training in the kuchiki yard when a bucket of water fell on his head. "Hey! Who did that!?" byakuya asked with several irk marks on his head. "HAHAHA!" A girl voice laughed, "I'm sorry byakuya, but your face was hilarious." The girl named emiko said giggling._

 _"Onee-sama, you're distracting me from training." Byakuya grumbled, "oh, so an older sister can't visit her younger brother?" Emiko said while holding her hand over her heart. "So you don't love me?" Emiko ask dramatically with anime tears running down her face._

 _Byakuya sweatdrop and was about to replied but a voice interrupted. "What is going on out here?" A new voice_ asked, _the two kuchiki(s) turned around to see their grandfather, ginrei kuchiki. "Grandfather, it's horrible byakuya doesn't love me!" Emiko said running towards her grandfather._

 _"Byakuya, why did you tell your sister that you didn't love her?" Ginrei ask, "I didn't! I was just training and when onee-sama dropped a bucket of water on me!" Byakuya yelled with a irk mark on his head._

 _"Byakuya," ginrei warned. "Fine, onee-sama your a great sister and...I may or may not love you." Byakuya mumbled, "awww!" Emiko squealed, grabbing byakuya into a tight hug. "And you're a great little brother!" Emiko said still hugging him._

 _"Emiko let go of your brother before he stops breathing." Ginrei said. "Oh, sorry byakuya." Emiko said as she let go of her younger brother. Byakuya fell on the ground with a 'thump!' "yeah, it's okay." Byakuya grumbled while getting off the ground. "So grandfather, are you visiting?" Byakuya ask ginrei. "Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing in training. Also, emiko_ _the head captain wants to see you." Ginrei said._

 _"Okay, bye byakuya, bye grandfather!" Emiko said before she flashed step away. Once she got to division one she knocked on the door. The door opened revealing sasakibe chojiro. "Hey sasakibe-kun, yama-jiji wanted to see me right?" Emiko ask._

 _"Y_ _es, the head captain do wants to see you and please emiko, stop calling me sasakibe-kun it's lieutenant sasakibe!." Sasakibe said with an irk mark. "Just let me in sasakibe-kun." Emiko said bored._

 _"Fine, come in," sasakibe said opening the door. Emiko walked in the head captain office. "So yama-jiji, what do you want?" Emiko ask, "I have a mission for you." The head captain said._

 _"Well? Don't leave me hanging, what's the mission?" Emiko asked impatiently, "you have to go out to kill some hollows, but be careful, they are no ordinary hollows no, they are much more powerful._

 _So please be careful, you today at 6:00." The head captain said with a little concern in his voice. "Awww! Are you worried about me yama-jiji I'm touched." Emiko said with her hands over her heart._

 _"Just do the mission!" The head captain voice boomed, "okay, okay, I'll see you in a week bye!" Emiko said then flash step away. Emiko stopped at kuchiki manor where byakuya and surprisingly her father and her grandfather where there. "Guess what, I'm going on a mission today, it at 6:00." Emiko said._

 _"Just please be careful." Her father, Sojun kuchiki said softly. "Don't worry I'll be back in a week, jeez! I'm a captain you guys treat me like I'm a baby." Emiko huffed with her arms crossed._

 _"Anyway, I should be leaving right now, it's 5:40. So bye see you all in a week." She said then flash step away and that was so the last time anyone ever saw her again._

a hundred years later

* * *

An older byakuya looked at the picture of his older sister. "Do you think that she's still alive?" A new voice asked, byakuya turned around to see his father (yes he's alive in this story) and grandfather.

"Yes, I do," Byakuya said flatly as he looked at the picture again. "I'm going to bed goodnight." Sojun said and walk away. ginrei looked at the picture for a few minutes and quietly walk away. Byakuya soon left but he went to the calligraphy room instead of going to bed. Byakuya sigh and took a sip of his tea, he then walked to his room and got in his king size bed and fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Third pov (Emiko is 105 in this chapter)

* * *

It was a sad day for kuchiki(s) because today was the day emiko kuchiki had disappeared. Everyone in kuchiki manor was depressed. The head captain knew what day it was so he gave captain kuchiki the day off to grieve. Now the kuchiki(s) were at emiko shrine.

"Do you remember the first time emiko met elders?" Sojun ask dad. "How can I forget." Ginrei said with a small chuckle. "What happened?" tamaki (one of the elders) asked "Let's not talk about that." Chie (another elders) said annoyed. "Father, why don't you tell byakuya?" Sojun ask his father. "Well, Emiko wanted me to come with her to meet the elders...

Flash back

* * *

 _"Grandpa!" A cheerful young voice shouted. Ginrei slightly turn his head when he heard his granddaughter voice._

 _"Yes, emiko, is there something you want?" Ginrei asked "Daddy said I am going to meet the elders, since your one can you come with me?" Emiko ask shyly. "I don't have anything to do at the moment so yes, I will come with you." Ginrei said_

 _Emiko looked up and grabbed her grandfather hand. "Let's go! Let's go!" Emiko shouted excitedly as she dragged her grandfather to the elders. "Wait a minute, grandfather where are the elders?" Emiko ask._

 _"This way emiko." Ginrei said as he leads emiko to a door. Ginrei knock on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. He open the door and it revealed 6 old people "wow! You all look really old!" Emiko said, the elders glared at emiko. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Emiko ask._

 _"Now emiko its not nice to call people old." Ginrei scold his granddaughter."But doesn't old mean your wise?" Emiko ask "like yama-jiji he's really, really, really, really old, so that means he's really, really, really, really wise right?" Emiko ask, some of the elders sweatdrop at emiko logic._

 _"So this is supposed to the next head of the kuchiki clan?" Chie ask rudely "miss, why do you wear so much make up? Are you a clown?" Emiko ask, the other elders try to hide their laughter. "Why you little brat!" Chie yelled in anger. "You know, frowning cause wrinkles so, you must frown a lot." Emiko said_

 _"ARE YOU CALL ME UGLY!" Chie shouted loudly. "No I'm just saying that you should smile more." Emiko said "now, I wanna meet the other elders." Emiko said changing the subject. "Well go on." Ginrei said and with that emiko zoom over to the other elders and begin to talk to them._

 _Ginrei smile seeing his granddaughter making the elders laugh. (other than chie) "Emiko its time to leave." Ginrei said to his granddaughter. "Okay, coming bye!" Emiko shouted as she ran towards her grandfather. "Let's go grandfather." Emiko said "I am proud of you emiko, I have never see the elders laugh before." Ginrei said "will you away be proud of me grandpa?" Emiko ask_

 _"yes, yes I will." Ginrei said, they walked until they were at emiko room "wait, before I go to bed can you come down here?" Emiko ask, ginrei knead down."Yes?" Ginrei ask emiko wrapped her arms around ginrei which surprise him._

 _She kiss ginrei on the cheek and said. "I love you grandfather." Emiko whisper, ginrei gave her a tiny smile and said. "I love you too now, get some sleep." Ginrei said "okay goodnight." Emiko said as she closed the door._

* * *

End of Flash back

Ginrei smiled slightly at the memory. All of a sudden a hell butterfly came in and landed on byakuya finger. "There is a emergency captain meeting." Byakuya said "well, you don't want to be late go on now." Sojun said with a small smile on his face. Byakuya nodded then he flash step away.

The kuchiki(s) close the shrine and went back to the manor. It was about 10:00 pm when byakuya got back by then everyone was asleep. So byakuya took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. But he didn't go to sleep instead he looked out the window and looked at the moon and stars.

* * *

Some where else (Emiko pov)

"Almost there." A female voice said and that voice belonged to emiko kuchiki. ' I will finally get to see my family again.' I thought as I looked up to the moon and stars. 'Me and otouto (little brother) loved looking at the moon and stars.' I thought. "I will see you all soon." I whisper as I lay down against the tree and asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Emiko pov

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining down on me. "Emiko, we are almost there." My zanpakuto, hogoshaka said as he appeared beside me. (means fire guardian) "I know, I can't wait to see the everyone again." I exclaimed

"Now let's go" I said then flash stepped away. "Hogoshaka, I can see the soul society!" I said, then concealed my spiritual pressure and put on a long black cape that looked like red riding hood but bigger.

I burst the meeting doors open. "Who are you?" Yama-jiji voice boomed, "this is the welcome I get after being for hundreds of years." I said sarcastically as I dropped the cape some of the captains (jushiro, shunsui and unohana) gasp.

"Emiko?" I looked to see who said and it was the captain of squad 13, jushiro ukitake. "It's so good to see you again jushiro! How have you been?" I ask, "good, thank you for asking." Jushiro said with a kind smile. "Now, yama-jiji do me a favor a cut the meeting short?" I ask

"fine, end of the meeting." Yama-jiji said then slammed his cane on the ground. Everyone disappeared except jushiro and shunsui. "It's go to see you two again." I said. "Now tell what's new?" I ask.

We begin to walk around the soul society. "So sajin and tousen became captain? Good for them!" I say with a smile, jushiro and shunsui looked at each other for a moment. "What? Is there something wrong?" I ask a little worry "ummm...emiko we gotta tell you something." Shunsui said with a serious face on.

"Emiko, aizen, gin and tousen betrayed the soul society." Shunsui said, "well, tousen almost." Jushiro said gaining my attention. "What do you mean by almost?" I ask, I never trusted aizen so it not a big surprise to me, but gin I like him, he was my friend and I could always have a good laugh with him.

"Umm...well when aizen, gin and tousen were about to leave the soul society but then, komamura shouted something about breaking a promise and tousen froze. Aizen was about to stab komamura again but tousen block it, aizen was furious and attack tousen. He tried to block it but he was still weak from that fight he had with the captain of squad 11, kenpachi. Sajin is alright and is out a squad four, but tousen is still there." Jushiro explained, it took awhile for the words to sink in. "Okay," I said simply after 3 minutes.

"Wait, we told you all of that and all you can say is okay?" Shunsui ask in disbelief while holding up his hat so I could see his face. "I'm going to squad four to see sajin and tousen." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me." I said then flashed step away to squad four. Once I got there I saw unohana and her lieutenant isane.

"Hey unohana, its so good to see you." I say as a bow to her slightly. I always respected her because she was like a mother to me and she can scare the shit out of anyone. "It is great to see you too emiko." Unohana said with her sweet smile, we hugged for a few minutes then broke apart. "Now unohana, I don't have that much time, so can you tell me what room tousen is in?" I ask unohana.

"Yes, he's in room 8." Unohana said. "Thank you, bye." I said as I flashed step away.

"Room 6 no, room 7 no, ah, room 8." I said then knock on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I open the door and saw sajin and tousen, they were talking."Ahem," I coughed they ignored me.

"Seriously! I haven't been here for hundreds of years and you two just ignore me!" I exclaimed annoyed, they turned around and their eyes widen. "Emiko?" Sajin ask surprise. "No! It's santa and I brought present." I said sarcastically. "Yes, its emiko" sajin sigh not even knowing who santa is. "Give me a hug!" I said. Sajin pulled me into a gentle hug. I realized how short I was compared to sajin and sweatdrop slightly.

"Its good to see you again." Sajin said while still hugging me, I felt his chest rumble when he spoke. I broke apart and looked at tousen. "Tousen? Hug?" I ask with my arms open, but he just stayed still. I sigh then turned to sajin.

"Sajin, came you give me and tousen some time alone?" I ask him, he nodded and left. Once I heard the door shut I moved over to where he was sitting. (Near the window) "Tousen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you guys." I said softly. He looked at me and smiled slightly. "I forgive you." Tousen replied then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug.

My eyes widen but then close slowly. I wrap my arms around body and he wraps his arms around my waist. In the middle of our hug sajin came in.

"Well it seems like that kaname forgave you." Sajin commented. "Yes, he forgave me, now I need to leave." I said about to get up but tousen pulled me back down. "Sleep with me." tousen said. "fine, only because I have nowhere else to sleep." I said, we lay down in tousen bed and sajin excused himself and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Third pov

* * *

Emiko woke up in tousen arms somehow. She looked up and saw that tousen was still sleeping. She quietly slipped out of tousen arms and left. When tousen realized that emiko wasn't in his arms. He tried to sit up but he felt pain shoot through out his body. "Calm down captain tousen, emiko told me that she was going to kuchiki manor." Isane said as she walked in, tousen relaxed slightly and nodded.

Emiko pov

* * *

I flashed step to kuchiki manor were I saw maids and butlers. Of course they glared at me thinking that I was an 'rukongai rat' as the elders say. "Emiko?" I heard a voice call my name, I turned around to see my old butler.

"Oh, my gosh! Daisuke it that you?!" I asked, he nodded, I pulled him into a hug. "Oh, emiko its so good to see you." Daisuke said hugging me back. "Now, don't tell anyone I'm here." I said

"okay, I won't tell." Daisuke replied "bye! Oh, yeah would you please tell the maids and butlers who I am?" I ask then shunpo away. I put on my black cape again and knocked on grandfather door. He opened it and said. "Who are you? State your business." Grandfather said coldly.

"Now grandfather, is that anyway to treat your granddaughter?" I ask as I took off the cape, grandfather eyes widen. I just smiled and hugged him, it took awhile for him to get out of his shock but when he did he hugged me back.

'It's so good to see you again grandfather.' I thought still hugging him. Grandfather pulled away from the hug and cradle my face. He looked at me and gave me a small smile then kiss my cheek. "I am happy you to see you again emiko." He said. "I'm happy to see you too." I replied.

"Now, I must find father. Where is he?" I ask. "He's in his room." Grandfather said. "Okay don't tell anyone I was here kay." I said "okay." He replied. "Bye grandfather." I said then shunpo away to father's door like before I put on my cape and knocked on the door. He open the door, "who are you?" Father ask.

"Father, I'm hurt you don't remember me?" I ask him while putting my hands on my hips. I then took my cape off and father eyes widen and tears fell down from his eyes.

"Emiko, I-is that you?" Father ask voice cracking. "Yes, it's me father." I say softly, he pulled me into a hug.

"I thought I lost you like I lost your mother." Father said sadly, "I'm sorry I disappeared, I won't do it again." I promised, I felt father nod and pull away. "I'm going to see byakuya." I said, "okay," father said then smile softly. "Okay, bye!" I said then shunpo to see byakuya.

I was at byakuya door I was about to knock but stop. 'I can't do this.' I thought in panic. ' Yes, you can emiko, it took you hundreds of years for you to get here you are not backing off now.' Hogoshaka said.

'Fine." I replied I knocked on the door it open and I saw a mini version of father. ' Byakuya.' I thought. "Who are you?" Byakuya ask coldly. "Byakuya, you don't remember me." I said a little hurt. "No, now leave my manor." Byakuya said in monotone. "Fine, then do you remember this?" I ask then pulled out the necklace byakuya got me for my 223 birthday that was in my pocket. It was a necklace that had a sliver heart and it said. ' _best sister'_

Byakuya eyes widen, I pulled him in a hug and walked into his room. "Why did you leave?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry byakuya, I'm not leaving again, I promise." I said then pulled him into another hug, we broke apart after a few minutes. I smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm home." I said


	7. Chapter 7

The women's association was having a meeting because sells were down. "Stop spending money people!" Yachiru shouted, "lieutenant, you're the one you spends it all." Isane said with a sweatdrop. "Anyway lady's we need to raise sells." Nanao said. "Now move out," everyone disappeared.

Emiko pov

* * *

Me, byakuya, father and grandfather were in the calligraphy room doing...well calligraphy. Well, they were, I was just doodling. "Emiko, what is that?" I hear father ask. "Ummm... it's us as chibis." I said while scratching the back of my neck. Father sweatdrop, "so onee-sama what happ-" byakuya was about to ask me something until we heard a camera snap repeatedly.

We all turned around to see isane and nemu there. Nemu had a camera in her hands and was saying 'butter', then they ran away. Byakuya sigh then snapped his hands and said. "Get them." Byakuya command, guards appear out of nowhere and grabbed isane and nemu and tackled them to the ground. ' Where the hell they come from?' I thought with a sweatdrop rolling down my head.

"Oh, I have lunch with tousen, I'll see you guys later, and byakuya don't kill them." I said. "I make no promises." I hear byakuya say before I shunpo away.

Once I was at squad 9, I saw tousen. "Hey tousen!" I yelled trying to get his attention. he turned around and slightly smiled at me. "So tousen, you said we were having lunch right?" I ask, he nodded his head and grabbed my hand and begin to lead me squad 9 garden.

Where a picnic was set. "Oh, tousen, it's beautiful." I say in awe, "I'm glad you like it." Tousen said quietly, we begin to eat. When we were done eating we begin to talk.

"So I heard that you almost betrayed the soul society." I said tousen nodded knowing where the conversation was going. "Why did you change your mind?" I asked quietly, "I thought of you when I was about to leave the soul society." Tousen stated looking at me with his pupiless lavender eyes.

"Tousen" I whisper as tousen pulled me into a deep kiss. His put his hand on my back. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue shot in exploring my mouth. After a few more seconds we broke apart panting. "I like you tousen." I said with a small blush.

"I like you too emiko." Tousen said, we went back to kissing without noticing that nemu and isane were taking pictures of us. "Let's get these pictures too nanao." Isane said to nemu, they flashed step away.

* * *

In the women's association

The women's association was in another meeting taking about sells until isane burst in. Nanao!" Isane shouted. "I got pictures of captain tousen and captain emiko making out in squad 9 garden!" Isane shouted as she showed the pictures to nanao. "These pictures are perfect anything else?" Nanao ask

"yeah, we also got pictures of the head captain, captain komamura and captain ukitake." isane said "great job isane and nemu!" Nanao said "now let's publish these pictures." Nanao said


	8. Chapter 8

Hello friends and random people! About rukia she probably not going to be in many chapters

* * *

Emiko pov

I woke up 9:27 am and realized that I had a captain meeting at 9:30. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I said then took a quick shower. I ran to the living room, where I saw father and grandfather. "you're late for a captain meeting aren't you?" Father ask sighing already knowing the answer.

"I'm not late...yet, now I need a banana." I said "here," father said as he tossed me a banana. "Thanks! Bye!" I said then I shunpo away.

I flash step at top speed trying to make it. 'I made it!' I thought relieved as I open the door and got in my position. "I made it." I said panting. Yama-jiji got here and sat in his chair. "Just got here captain kuchiki?" Yama-jiji ask. "Give me a break yama-jiji, I haven't been to a captain meeting in a hundred years." I said.

"Now, aizen and gi-" yama-jiji was about to say but someone burst open the door. Everyone pulled out their swords alarmed but it revealed a girl with brown hair that goes to her shoulders, has green eyes and is about the same height as toshiro. I think her name is hitomi.

"Lieutenant suzuki, what do you think you are doing?!" Yama-jiji voice boomed. "Umm... see the women's association is paying me to find out how captain kuchiki, captain tousen and captain komamura met." Hitomi said "couldn't you wait until the meeting was over you could have asks us then." Sajin said

"but were the fun in that?" Hitomi asked, "do you mind yama-jiji?" I ask while looking at him. He sighs, "I will allow it, tell your story captain kuchiki." Yama-jiji said "yay! Okay, let's see I was walking in one of the rukongai(s)

* * *

Flash back

 _"Ugh! I'm bored!" I shouted as I walked through one of the rukongai(s). I was about to go home until I saw some big kids picking on a kid with short purple hair. "Hey! What are you doing to him!" I shouted "yeah, what are you going to do about?" The leader of the kids ask._

 _"Easy, I'm going to kick your sorry ass." I said while putting my hands on my hips. "Hey, haru she's a lieutenant." The kid next to the guy named haru said "oh shit! Run!" Haru shouted._ _They ran down the street while tripping on their own feet . "Hey you alright?" I ask him. "Yes, thank you." He said "now, what's your name?" I ask "Kaname Tousen." He replied. "Kaname are you okay?" A deep voice ask behind me._

 _I turned around a saw a guy who was REALLY tall and had a scarf on his head. "Hey, how's the air up there?" I ask playfully, tousen chucked. "My name is Sajin Komamura its nice to meet you." Komamura said ignoring my first comment._

 _"Nice to meet you too komamura, can I ask you a question?" I ask "yes, what is it?" Komamura ask. "What do you look like?" I ask curiously. "That's personal" komamura said quickly. "Oh, come on I won't judge you." I said. After of few minutes of thinking komamura sigh. "Fine," komamura said hesitant. he took off his scarf but instead of a man face I saw the face of a wolf!_ _"Oh, my god...your so fluffy!" I shouted_

 _I jumped on him and begin to pet him. "Why would you hide you face?" I ask, "people...run away from me and say I'm a monster." Komamura say looking down. I smiled softly and grabbed his hand making him looking at me. "You are not a monster komamura, you are different be proud of that." I said, komamura smile and hug me softly. "Thank you, for accepting me." Komamura said, "what's going on?" Tousen ask._

 _' Oh! I forgot he was here.' I thought with a slight sweatdrop. "Can I tell him?" I whisper to komamura, he shakes his head saying no. "Komamura, if he is a true friend then he won't care what you look like, but since you said no I won't tell him." I said, "tell me what?" Tousen ask, "nothing." I lied_

 _"Now what is your name." Komamura ask trying to change the subject. "oh, I forgot to introduce myself I'm sorry, my name is Emiko Kuchiki." I said proudly "kuchiki? As in the kuchiki clan?" Komamura said "yeah, why?" I ask, they bow "we are so sorry for being rude to you lady kuchiki." Tousen said._

 _"mmmmm...whatcha doing?" I ask childishly, "showing respect." Komamura stated. "Aren't we friends?" I ask. "You want to be friends with us?" Tousen ask surprised. "Yeah, you guys are pretty cool!" I said smiling. "Okay" tousen said._

 _"Yay! Now let's go to my manor to train." I said, "train?" They both asked at the same time. "Yes silly, you two are going to become soul reapers! I feel a lot of spiritual pressure in you two." I said. " I don't think we can become soul reapers." Komamura said, "Oh, stop doubting yourselves!" I said._

 _Third person pov_

 _"Now you are entering the academy and with my help you guys can become captains!" Emiko shouted as she dragged them. 'I think this is the start of a great friendship.' I thought_

* * *

 _"_ And that's how we met." I finished, hitomi looked at me and said. "Great story! Thanks!" Hitomi said "bye!" Hitomi said then she flashed step away. "Since lieutenant suzuki took up most of our time meeting dismissed!" Yama-jiji voice boomed.

We all left me, tousen and sajin walked around squad 7 garden. "So you guys enjoy the story?" I ask. They nodded, "now I'm hungry let's go get some lunch." I said ' I knew this was the start of a great friendship' I thought while smiling but then something hit me.

"TOUSEN WHEN DID YOU GROW OUT YOUR HAIR!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs the whole seireitei probably heard me. Sajin and tousen sweatdrop. 'Oh emiko' they sigh in their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people this was a request from sanaa11 so I hope you enjoy!

Emiko pov

* * *

I was in a captain meeting zoning out as usual when yama-jiji said something that caught my attention. "Captain kuchiki, captain tousen and captain komamura will go to Paris." Yama-jiji said. "Wait what!?" I ask. "We're going where now?" I ask. "Let me explain then, a group of hollows are in paris, so I need three captains to go." Yama-jiji explained.

"Cool, we get to go to Paris!" I said, "so when do we leave?" I ask him. "Tomorrow." Yama-jiji said. "Yay! I have to go pack." I said then ran out of the meeting. "CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!" Yama-jiji voice boomed.

I flashed step to kuchiki manor to find father and grandfather. I found them in the calligraphy room doing their calligraphy. "I'm going to paris!" I said.

"That's great, but please be careful." Father said, "okay I'll be careful and besides I'm not going alone." I said. "Then who are you going with?" Grandfather ask. "Tousen and sajin!" I said, "okay when are you leaving?" Father ask "tomorrow." I said, "then you should get some sleep." Father said "okay goodnight." I said, I took a shower and jumped in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with the sun in my eyes I yawn about to go back to sleep until I saw the clock. I shot out of bed took a shower. ' I'm late oh, I'm late' I thought. I ran into the living and saw grandfather. "Your late again" grandfather said reading his book, I got a irk mark and grabbed some yogurt and a banana and flash step away. I made it took the doors where I saw tousen and sajin already there. "Your late" tousen said.

"Shut up." I said with a irk mark, "emiko, why do you have a banana in your hand?" Komamura asked, "because I couldn't choose between the yogurt or the banana so I chose the yogurt." I said, "let's just go." I said, the gates open and we walked in and saw pairs.

(I know the gate don't do that in the show but in my story it does) "Wow! It's beautiful!" I said, "now let's get our gigi and go to the hotel." I said, we were in front of the store where we were supposed to get our gigis. "This is the palace?" I asked. "Yes this is were the head captain said it was." Sajin said.

"Okay" I said then knocked on the door and a man that look like his was in his mid 30s. "Oh, hi you must be the captains yamamoto was talking about come in." He said.

"Here are your gigis." He said, tousen and sajin gigis look different from my, like sajin; his was human with black hair and blue eyes and his height was the same. Tousen looked the same except his gigi has brown eyes and has short purple hair like when we first met. I...looked the same ): "Now, this is the hotel you guys are at." He said and show us a five star hotel.

"Wow! Its beautiful!" I said looking the hotel. "Well, you guys better get going." He said, we nodded while putting on our gigis. "Bye!" I said, we walked to the hotel we were supposed to stay at. We went to the desk the lady looked up. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes a room for kuchiki?" I ask "oh, yes the bellboy will show you two your room." She said, a guy a red suit show up. "Follow me," he said.

We follow him he went into a elevator and press the button that had a 22 on it. The elevator moved once we got to floor 22, he open the door and left us. We saw our room it had one bathrooms, 2 beds, one flat screen tv. "Let's go to bed, it's pretty late." Sajin said, I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 pm.

After hours of tossing and turning I felt tousen wake up. "Sorry for waking you up." I apologized, He shrugged it off saying it was fine. he wrap his arms around me and stroked my hair gently. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter sanaa11 don't worry there's more bye!


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in tousen arms, he was still asleep. I slipped out of his arms took shower then got dress. I looked out the window and saw the eiffel tower. ' Oh, I didn't know we had a balcony.' I thought, "what are you doing emiko?" I turned around and saw that tousen was up.

"Oh, I was about to get some breakfast wanna come?" I asked him. "Sure let's go." Tousen said, he took a shower and got dress. We got in the elevator and press the button that said lobby. The elevator open and we walked into a room that said breakfast buffet.

We open the door and saw a BIG buffet I drooled over the food. "Let's get some food and eat up in the room." I said for me; I grabbed some toast, oatmeal with fresh fruit on the side and orange juice. For tousen; he got yogurt and cereal with fruit in it. And for sajin surprisingly they had steaks so we got him two big steaks and water. We walked back in the elevator.

We open the door to our room to see sajin still asleep. We saw a table in our room and pulled out a chair and begin to eat. "Sajin, wake up you steaks our getting cold." I said, sajin woke up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I looked out the window seeing the eiffel tower. "Isn't it beautiful." I said softly. "Yes very beautiful," tousen replied. "Wait, I thought you were blind?" I asked confused and surprised.

"The gigi that man gave me had eyes I just thought it was just for decorating but I could see when I put the gigi on." Tousen said. "WHAT! So do I look pretty?" I asked, tousen got up from his chair and walked over to me, and put his hand on my cheek and said. "You look beautiful as always and I didn't need eyes to see that." Tousen said "thank you tousen." I said with a small pink blush on my cheeks.

I brush my lips against his, "ahem." A voice interrupted we broke the kiss and saw sajin looking awkward. "Oh, sorry sajin forgot that you were there." I said while scratching the back of my head. "I don't sense any hollows at all." Sajin said while looking at his soul phone.

"So then let's explore! We're in Paris for God sake!" I said, then grabbed tousen and sajin by the arms and begin to dragged them out the hotel. "So let's explore! Sajin, do you want to go alone?" I asked.

"I don't mind." Sajin replied, then walked away. "Now let's go tousen!" I said, we begin to walk around pairs some french guys kept giving me looks of lust but I didn't notice.

But tousen did so he wrapped his arm around my waist and kiss my cheek while shooting a small glare to the guys. "Oh, tousen, there's no need to be jealous I love you and only you." I said, tousen smiled a bit. "I love you too." Tousen said then kissed my nose. We explore Paris until it was night time. "It's late emiko can we go back to the hotel?" Tousen asked.

"Not yet, I wanna go to the top of the Eiffel tower." I said. "Okay let's go." Tousen said, when we were at the top of the Eiffel tower we looked down and saw the beautiful lights. "Emiko, I want to ask you something, I know we haven't been together for a long time but I love you." Tousen said looking at the lights of the city.

People begin look at us when tousen got down on one knee and pulled out a big diamond ring that said. ' _I'll love you forever~_ it said.' "Will you marry me?" Tousen asked, people waited for a answer.

My face broke out into to smile and I said. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I said, tousen face broke out into a smile and kiss me I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss, people cheered. Tousen slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me. "Now, let's go back to the hotel." Tousen said, I nodded still smiling. We walked to the hotel and walked to the elevator. When we walked out the elevator we open the door to our room and saw sajin in a deep sleep.

"It looks like sajin had a good day." I said as we heard sajin snore. We got into bed, I wrapped my arms around tousen and he did the same. "Goodnight tousen I love you." I said while looking at my ring. "I love you too." Tousen said, fell asleep. But before I fell asleep I hear hogoshaka say 'I'm happy for you emiko.' He said, I smiled then fell asleep.

* * *

Wow! Tousen proposed to emiko! Anyway see you guys in the next chapter bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Emiko pov

* * *

I woke up in tousen arms again and looked at the ring again and smiled. 'So it wasn't a dream oh, man it's 12:00pm' I thought I slipped out of tousen arms took a shower and put some clothes on. I turned around to see sajin and tousen still asleep so I open the door and close it softly. I enter the elevator and press lobby I walked to the buffet table and it wasn't there.

A woman came up to me and said. "Oh, you must be looking for the breakfast buffet it is over but, we have a lunch buffet down the hall." She said in a french accent. "Okay thanks" I said. I walked down the hall and open the door and saw lunch heaven. ' Oh my gosh look at all this food.' I thought while drooling.

I begin to put up food for tousen; I got him pasta, grapes, chicken salad and some water. For sajin; I got him two hamburgers, a apple and a strawberry smoothie . For me; I got some pasta with meatballs, chicken sandwich and chocolate milk.

I try to hold all the food the chocolate milk almost fell until a french guy helped me. "Well hello beautiful, my name is adam." Adam said with his french accent.

"Yeah thanks Adam I'll be leaving now." I said while walking away. "Oh, come on beautiful, I seen you around with that guy with the purple hair he doesn't love you." Adam said. "Adam, your a nice guy but..." I trial off I put the food down grabbed my chocolate milk and sprayed it all over him."I'm already taken so it's not gonna happen." I finished I picked up the food and walked in the elevator and press the button with my foot.

When the elevator door open I open the door with my foot. when I entered the room I saw tousen watching tv and sajin...was still sleeping. ' He's having a ball sleeping' I thought with a small sweatdrop. Tousen, I'm back and I brought lunch." I said, tousen helped me with the food.

"Oh, thanks" I said. Tousen nodded and kissed my forehead we put the food down on the table and was about to eat until we heard sajin snore loudly."Okay, that's it I'm waking him." I said I grabbed a bucket and turned on the sink the water filled up the bucket with ice cold water.

I dragged the bucket to where sajin was sleeping and dumped the ice cold water on him. He jumped up. Sajin yelped, "hi there sleepy head. You have to wake up sometime because we're leaving today." I said, sajin glared at me. "Oh, don't give me that you big baby just eat you lunch." I said, I gave him his lunch and we begin to eat.

"Emiko, where's you drink?" Sajin ask. "Oh, I sprayed it all over a french guy." I said casually like it was no big deal sajin. "Let's just eat." Tousen said changing the subject. After we ate we packed our things and went to the place where we got our gigis. I knocked on the door and that guy open it.

"Oh, you guys returning the gigis?" He asked, we all nodded. When we got out of our gigis we waited at the gates until they opened. "Only five more minutes." I said, the gates open after five minutes and we walked in and saw the soul society. "Let's go report to Yama-jiji" I said, we flash step to the yama-jiji room, I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I open the door and saw yama-jiji

"I see your back, captain komamura and captain tousen you two are dismissed." Yama-jiji said, they nodded and disappeared after a few moments of silence yama-jiji said. "Did he proposed?" Yama-jiji asked "yeah he did..." I trail off then it hit me. "You set me up! There were no hollows in Paris were they?" I asked, yama-jiji chuckled.

"Captain tousen wanted to propose to you in paris so I had an old friend book you two a hotel." Yama-jiji said. "Man you got me good yama-jiji." I said with a smirk, "thanks yamamoto." I said smiling, yama-jiji crack a small smile. "bye!" I said then shunpo away.

I stopped at kuchiki manor and walked in the calligraphy room where grandfather, father and byakuya were. "Hi guys guess what happened in paris!" I said, "what happened?" Byakuya asked.

"Tousen proposed to me!" I said, "no! I don't even know this man." Father said, "father, you know tousen and didn't you say you would like him as a son in law?" I ask father. "Fine I'll allow it." Father said with his arms crossed.

"Thank you father." I said while hugging him. I flashed step away before anyone else could say something. I stopped at squad nine and knocked on the door 'come in' I hear tousen say. "Hi tousen!" I said. Tousen looked up and smiled. "Hello emiko," tousen said. I sat on his lap and cuddled to him. Tousen wrap his arm around my waist.

After a few minutes of cuddling I fell asleep. Tousen noticed I fell asleep and picked me up and flash step to his house then lay me down on his bed. Tousen took a shower then put on some pajamas and slipped into bed. I wrapped my arms around him he did the same to me. "Goodnight emiko." Tousen whispered in my ear.

* * *

All right people I'm thinking about changing the rated to M because I'm thinking about making a lemon for tousen and emiko what do you guys think?


	12. Sex alert

All right people this is a tousen and emiko lemon so enjoy!

* * *

Emiko pov

I was in another captain meeting. 'Damn, I'm sick of captains meeting.' I thought bored. "Captain kuchiki, are you listening?" Yama-jiji ask. "Yeah, I was listening," I said. "Then what was I talking about?" He ask. "I dunno, probably something boring." I said. Some of the captains sweatdrop at my answer. Yama-jiji sigh, "please, pay attention captain kuchiki." Yama-jiji told me.

"But your so boring!" I whined, again the captains sweatdrop. "Captain kuchiki," yama-jiji warned. "Fine I'll try to pay attention." I said, he begin to talk again I was trying to pay attention but I kept looking at tousen. 'I wonder how big is he.' I thought to myself, I felt my face get a little hot at my thoughts. "Captain kuchiki!" A voice snapped me out of my daydreaming. "What!" I shouted alarmed.

"Are you listening!" Yama-jiji shouted at me. "Yes! I am listening!" I shouted. "Oh, it looked like you were zoning out." Yama-jiji said. "That's just my face." I stated while digging in my ear. The captain sweatdroped again and sigh at me but I ignored them. ' Now back to my daydreaming,' I thought.

* * *

Tousen pov

I was in a captain meeting the head captain was talking, I looked over took emiko, I know I'm blind but when we were in Paris I thought that emiko was beautiful. I blushed slightly but nobody saw it. I saw emiko zoning out again. 'What is she thinking about?' I thought. "Captain kuchiki, are you listening?" The head captain ask.

"Yeah, I was listening." Emiko said probably lying. "Then what was I talking about?" The head captain ask. "I dunno , probably something boring." Emiko said, We all sweatdrop. The head captain sigh. "Please pay attention captain kuchiki?" Head captain ask.

"But your so boring!" Emiko whined, again we all sweatdrop. "Captain kuchiki" the head captain warned. "Fine I'll try to pay attention." Emiko said the head captain begin to talk again. I felt eyes on me I was about to look to see who it was until the head captain voice snapped me out of it.

"Captain kuchiki!" He shouted at emiko she looked at him alarm. "Are you listening!" He shouted at her. "Yes! I'm listening!" Emiko shouted back. "Oh, it looked like you were zoning out." The head captain said.

"That's just my face." Emiko stated while digging in her ear. All of us sweatdrop again and sigh at her. 'I wonder what going on in her mind' I thought then brought my attention back to the head captain.

* * *

Emiko pov

'I wonder if tousen has a six pack?' I wonder, "end of meeting you all may leave!" Yama-jiji shouted banged his cane, we all disappeared. I was in squad 8 barracks and shunpo to the roof and laid down. I closed my eyes and relax for a moment until I felt tousen spiritual pressure, I open my eyes and saw tousen next to me.

"What is it tousen?" I ask a little annoyed that he interrupted me relaxing. He didn't respond, but all of sudden tousen pick me up bride style then shunpo with in his arms. "Oi! Tousen! What are you doing!?" I ask with an irk mark. He again didn't respond and kept flash stepping until we were in his room. He threw me on his bed and climb on top of me.

He smashed his lips on mine I felt tousen tongue lick my lips. I decided to be mean a denied, one of tousen hands went up my shirt and grabbed my breast. I moan giving him a chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. I moan and grabbed his hair and gave it a hard tug. Tousen moan in my mouth quietly we broke off with a small string of saliva.

"Tousen, what was that?" I ask between my pants. "I want to make love to you." Tousen said softly. "Okay" I said and our lips met again. he kiss down to my neck and begin to bite it trying to find my weak spot. Once he did I moan a little Tousen wanted to hear me moan louder so he begin to lick, suck and bite the spot.

"Ah~ tousen~!" I moan a little loud. We begin to take off our shirts I looked at tousen abs. 'So he do have a six pack.' I thought, I begin to touch and rub his abs. Tousen grunts, his hands went to my breasts and begin to grope and squeeze them through my uniform. "Ahhh~" I moan as tousen took my uniform and bra off and his mouth attack my breasts. He begin to suck one of my nipples.

"Mmhh~ tousen!" I moan loudly, he did the same to my other breast. We took of our pants off, I begin to rub tousen member. He grunts as I licked the tip of him then put him in my mouth. "Mmmmh...ha..."Tousen moan softly, I sucked him harder after a few more sucks he cum. Tousen was panting once he got his breath back he begin to rub my core.

"Ahhh~ tousen!" I moan he replaced his fingers with his tongue. "Uh! Uh! Ahh~ tousen!" I moaned. I was about to cum until tousen pulled out his tongue. "Why did you stop!" I whined, tousen didn't say anything he positioned himself and thrust into me. "UH! Tousen!" I moan.

"Emiko!" Tousen grunted, our bodies begin to rock back and forward. "AHH~ FASTER!" I moan, he begin going faster. "Uh! Emiko!" Tousen moan, I was about to cum. "I'm about to cum!" I moan "ugh! Me too!" Tousen grunted out after a few more thrust we cum together.

Tousen fell on top of me panting."That was great!" I said panting tousen just nodded he took off his glasses and pulled a blanket over us. He wraps his arms around me I snuggled up too him and we both fell asleep.


	13. Sex alert 2

This is another lemon since I can't think of another chapter XD anyway enjoy!

* * *

Emiko pov

I was in the living world with tousen right now we're trying to find kisuke. "Where on earth is kisuke?" I asked impatiently, "I'm right here." Kisuke said appearing out of nowhere. We turn around to see kisuke. "You scared me!" I shouted at him. "Let's go" kisuke said cheerfully ignoring me.

We all flash step to kisuke shop. When we got there I saw a adorable black cat, I ran up to it and said. "Awww! Your a cute!" I squealed as picked it and begin to pet it. "Thank you" He said in a deep male voice. I immediately drop it and ran back to tousen. "Anyways here are your gigis." Kisuke said, We got our gigi and left.

"Tousen, how about we get something to eat?" I ask him. Tousen nodded agreed with me and we walked to a restaurant. "So, what are you guys getting today?" Our waitress ask. "Ummm...I'll have curry rice and water." I said. "I will have rice balls and water." Tousen said she nodded and left while we were waiting I took off one of my shoes and begin to rub tousen member through his pants.

* * *

Tousen pov

After we ordered we waited for a few minutes until, I felt something rub my member. I looked over to emiko and saw her smiling. "Emiko stop" I whispered but instead of stopping she went faster. I felt myself getting hard so I gripped the table I spread my legs a little to give her more room.

She begin to thrust her foot against my member. "Mmmm..." I moan quietly. "Here's your food," the waitress said then left. Emiko removed her foot from my member. Leaving a small wet spot in my pants. I sigh slightly disappointment that she stopped. "Well let's eat!" Emiko said like nothing happened, we begin to eat.

* * *

Emiko pov

After I rubbed my foot against tousen member, my underwear was wet. We just finished eating and I was about to ask for the bill. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Tousen said he got up then walked away to use the bathroom.

'I know I shouldn't be doing this.' I thought. I got up from my seat and sneaked in the men's bathroom and saw tousen. I walked behind tousen quietly and grabbed his member that was still out. "Ahh!" Tousen cried out.

"It's just me tousen." I said. Tousen calmed down a little I squeeze his member. "Mmmm...ha!" Tousen moan he turned around and pushed me in a stall. I bend over putting my hands on the seat of the total. Tousen pulled down my pants and underwear my core was throbbing. I was waiting for tousen to thrust in me. "Tousen, will you hurry up!" I said impatiently. Tousen thrust his member in me. "Ahhh!" I cried out loudly, I tried to stay quiet.

Tousen thrust in and out, he grabbed my breasts pulling and twisting my nipples . "Mmmhhhh!" I muffled a moan. I was about to cum when Tousen pulled out. I was about to ask why until he thrust back in hard. "MMMMHHHHH!" I muffled a scream my hips hurt like crazy but it was worth it.

Tousen thrust into me a few more times until I cum. Tousen cum after a two more thrust he bite my shoulder and moan as he shoot his seed in me. We stay still for a moment trying to catch our breath, tousen pull out of me I fell on the floor still panting. "Emiko are you okay?" Tousen ask worried that he hurt me, while putting his pants on.

I just nodded 'yes' because I was too out of breath to say anything. Tousen helped me up and I put my pants back on and we sneak out of the bathroom."Well that was fun!" I said, me and tousen walked to our hotel that kisuke booked for us. Once we got there we both took a shower put some pajamas on and went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh this is a little lemon in it not a full one

Emiko pov

* * *

Surprisingly I had a horrible day, first off I had to do a lot of paperwork because I lost a bet to shunsui. Then, I had to break up a fight between two of my squad members and I ended up getting a red cheek from one of them. He apologized but I still gave him a punishment, cleaning the soul society toilets for two months. "Emiko." A voice said, "eep!" I screamed and dropped the paperwork I was holding. I turn around to see the yama-jiji and grandfather.

"Jeez! You two are gonna give me a heart attack!" I screamed, "emiko, someone of the captains and lieutenants are worried about you." Yama-jiji said, "why? There's nothing wrong." I said, "emiko, you have become jumpy and nervous around people." Grandfather said.

"And?" I ask, "take a break." Yama-jiji said, "really!?" I ask excitedly, he nodded. I flash step to the squad 9 to see tousen. I walked around squad 9 barracks lost. I bump into someone I look up to see shuhei.

"Hey, shuhei! Can you help me find tousen?" I ask him, "of course captain emiko, I was about to see him myself." Shuhei said, we begin walking after 20 minutes we stopped at tousen office. Shuhei knocked on the door and walked in. "Captain tousen? Captain Emiko is here to see you." Shuhei said to tousen who was doing paperwork at his desk.

Tousen looked up. "Hello emiko, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Tousen ask worried, "no, nothing wrong, but guess what! I have a day off and I wanted to spend the day with you." I said, "sorry emiko, but I have a lot of paperwork to do." Tousen said, "I can do the rest of the paperwork captain." Shuhei said, "no shuhei, I couldn't let you do all of this paperwork by yourself." Tousen said.

"No, really captain, it's okay I can do it." Shuhei said, "yeah tousen, you heard him it's okay!" I said, tousen sigh and got up from his chair. He walked over to me and look at shuhei. "Thank you Shuhei, you can have the day off tomorrow." Tousen said.

"Your welcome captain." Shuhei said, me and tousen flash step away. "Emiko, where are we going?" Tousen ask flash stepping behind me. "We're going to the hot springs!" I said then stop in front of the hot springs. Me and tousen walk in the hot springs.

We change into towels and get in the hot springs. "Ahhh! This feels so good!" I said leaning in the water. "Yes, it does feel relaxing." Tousen said next to me. I climb on tousen lap and lean on his chest. "We should do this more." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes, we should, I like spending time with you." He said then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. "I love you." I said to tousen. "I love you too." He said, I gave him a kiss then pulled away. I got off tousen lap and begin to swim, tousen grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"Tousen, that tickles." I said giggling but that giggle turned into a moan when he starting sucking my neck. "Mmmh...Tousen" I moan quietly, tousen hands trail all over my body. both hands stop at my breasts he begin to fondle them gently. "Mmmm...Kaname oh! I'm so sorry tousen I didn't mean to-" I said but was cut off when Tousen kissed me.

I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue licked my bottom lip. His tongue went into my mouth we begin to french kiss. "Please, emiko call me kaname." Tou- I mean kaname said. "Okay...kaname" I said, kaname kissed me again and begin to fondle my breasts again.

"Kaname, we really shouldn't do it here." I said, "why not? Nobody is here." He said kissing my neck."Yes, but don't we have a captains meeting in 20 minutes." I said trying to hold back a moan. "We have lots of time." He said trailing his hand up my body to the my towel.

"Kaname, don't." I said grabbing his hands from taking my towel off. Kaname kissed me again distracting me and pulled my towel off my body. "Kaname!?" I said blushing, my arm went over my breasts. "Emiko, there is no reason to be shy." Kaname said, he then gently grabbed my arm.

He kissed me again and picked me up, I warp my legs around his waist. Kaname pushed me against a rock, we broke apart panting. Kaname begin to kiss my neck again, his hands ran over my body one hand stopped at my breast and the other stopped at my core.

Kaname one hand begin to rub my core and the other hand rubbed my nipple. "Mmmmm...oh kaname!" I moan, kaname begin to suck one of my nipples. "Uhh!" I moan loudly feeling that knot in my stomach. "Kaname stop I'm about to- ahhh!" I moan and cum in the water.

I lean against the rock panting, "kaname, we have to go to the captains meeting." I said in between pants. "Fine, let's go." Kaname said then got out of the water. "Hey! Wait for me" I said. I got out of the water and ran after kaname. We walked out of the hot springs with our clothes on. "Come on kaname, we are already late." I said then flash step away.

Me and kaname stop right in front of the captain meeting room. Me and kaname flash step to our places and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. "Dammit, where is he!?" I ask angrily, "we've been waiting forever!" I whined, the other captains sweatdrop at me.

"Emiko, be patient the head captain will be here soon." Jushiro said with a smile. "Fine!" I said, and then we begin to wait again. After about 10 minutes I finally yelled. "OH MY GOD WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" I screamed, I may or may not be in a bad mood cuz I haven't had anything to eat today...at all.

"E-emiko, calm down for a minute." Jushiro said nervously with a sweatdrop, "no! I can't calm down! All I want to do is get this done with so I can go and get something to eat!" I said, "captain kuchiki!" I hear a yama-jiji voice yell. "What!" I yelled back.

"Where is your captain coat!" He yelled, "at home!" I said, "and why aren't you wearing at?" He asked, "cuz, I don't feel like it." I said, yeah, I can be kinda sassy and mean when I'm hungry. "Captain kuchiki! Watch your tongue!" Yama-jiji said, "make me yama-jiji!" I snapped back, everyone was looking at me in shock.

"Captain kuchiki," yama-jiji said, everyone looked at him worried. "Go and get something to eat." He said then sat in his chair. Yeah, yama-jiji knows how cranky I can get when I don't eat. "Okay!" I said then shunpo away.

Everyone looked at the spot that I was in. "Head captain, what just happened?" Jushiro ask confused, the head captain sigh and said. "Emiko was hungry." He said simply, all the captains still looked confused. "Now let this meeting begin." The head captain said then slammed his cane on the ground. The meeting went on and I got some food, so basically everyone was happy. Well, actually only I was happy. ' Oh, well' I thought and begin to eat again.

* * *

No, guys your not crazy I just replace this chapter with an author note


	15. Chapter 15

What if sajin had said no to Emiko when she ask him to take off his helmet? This chapter is just funny attempt of Emiko trying to get sajin helmet off. Ps. she's 224 and byakuya is 117

* * *

Emiko pov

Attempt 1: Me, sajin and tousen were having a picnic in squad 6. I realized that we had no drinks. Tousen do you mind getting us some drinks?" I ask him sweetly. Tousen nodded got up and left.

'Its just me and you sajin.' I thought. "Emiko why are you looking at me like that?" Sajin ask, I didn't say anything I just walked up to him and said. "Sajin, can you please take off your helmet?" I ask sajin sweetly, he shook his head saying no, I frown.

"Okay" I said then turn around and sat back down then all of sudden, I jumped on his back. "Ack! Emiko what are you doing!" Sajin shouted. I didn't say anything because I was to busy trying to take off sajin helmet.

"Take it off!" I shouted while pulling on his helmet, sajin begin to run around trying to get me off his back. We both fell in the pond that's when I fell off his back.

Sajin flashed step away and I flashed step after him. "I will find out!" I shouted while flash stepping after him. "I got the drinks." Tousen said with drinks in his hands but realized that me and sajin were gone. "What did I miss?"

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter


	16. Chapter 16

This story is now on wattpad, you may continue reading!

Rangiku pov

* * *

I just got done talking with renji when I saw captain emiko with a guy that I didn't know. I thought they were just friends until the guy hugged emiko and kissed her forehead. 'Is emiko cheating on captain tousen?' I thought in shock.

I didn't think that emiko would be that cruel, I knew captain tousen love emiko with all his heart. "Come on emiko, I wanna go outside!" The guy whined. "Fine, let's go" emiko said then flash step away with the guy.

'I have to tell captain tousen, but he's in a captains meeting...this is more important.' I thought I flashed step to the meeting and knocked on the door. "I have important news" I said. "What is it lieutenant?" The head captain ask.

"Ummmm...I saw captain emiko with a guy that I don't know and I think that she's cheating on captain tousen." I said, everyone looked shocked I mean who wouldn't be emiko is a sweet, nice, cheerful girl so her cheating is very shocking. Everyone looked at tousen who head was down so you couldn't see his face, just then emiko walked in.

* * *

Emiko pov

"hey guys! So...what we talking about this time?" I ask nobody said anything except glare or shot disappointing looks at me. "What ever I did I didn't do it!" I said immediately. "Emiko, how could you?" Sajin ask quietly.

"How could I what?" I ask confuse. "How could you cheat on kaname!?" Sajin shouted/ask. "What!?" I shouted horrified. "Lieutenant rangiku saw you with a guy he hugged you and kiss you." Sajin said.

"I-" I was about to explain but sajin cut me off. "He trusted you and you cheated on him!" Sajin shouted I just snapped, I punch sajin in the face. Everyone gasp because I was NEVER the one to hit or hurt my friends and family. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON KANAME! AND THAT GUY WAS MY ZANPAKUTO, HOGOSHAKA!" I shouted

kaname walked up to me and said."Emiko I'm sor-" he was about to say but I just punch him too. "We're over." I said as I threw my wedding ring at him. I walked out the meeting room and flash step to the manor with tears running down my face. I ignored father who were worried. I just walked to my room and jumped into bed grabbed a pillow and sobbed.

* * *

Third person pov (at the meeting)

Everyone looked at tousen who was looking down at the ground. Tousen got up and flash step away, sajin flash step after him. Tousen stopped in the woods, he leaned against a tree and put his head in his hands. Sajin looked everywhere for tousen, when he found him sajin said. "Kaname? Are you alright?" Sajin ask softly.

Tousen looked up at sajin, you could see the saddens in his lavender pupil-less eyes . "Kaname." Sajin said sadly looking at his friend. Tousen didn't replied he just put his head back in his hands. "What do I do sajin?" Tousen asks, "For now, just rest." Sajin said softly, tousen nodded and close his eyes. After ten minutes tousen fell asleep against the tree.

Sajin picked tousen up and flash step to squad nine. Some of the soul reapers looked at sajin weirdly because he was carrying their captain. "Captain komamura! What happened!?" Shuhei ask.

Sajin explained what happened and shuhei looked shocked. "I will take tousen to his room." Sajin said he flash step to tousen room and lay tousen his bed. Sajin pulled a cover over tousen and left. The day went on with tousen and emiko in their rooms.

* * *

Sorry if tousen or sajin was ooc! Find out what happens in the next chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Third person pov

* * *

The break up of tousen and emiko was heard all over the soul society, mostly because of the women's association. Byakuya and sojun were trying to cheer up emiko, while sajin was trying to cheer up tousen, but it wasn't working...at all. "Come on honey, please get up!" Sojun pleaded "no!" Emiko yelled from under the covers.

"Get out!" Emiko said as she threw a pillow at them. They all sigh and left. "there must be something that can cheer emiko up." Sojun say. "Father, we tried everything." Byakuya said. "Do you think sajin is doing better with tousen?" Sojun ask, "I don't know." Byakuya replied.

* * *

With tousen

"Kaname, please let me in!" Sajin said, tousen had locked himself inside his room. "Please, go away sajin." Tousen said in the inside. Sajin sigh finally giving up, because he had been trying to get in tousen room for three hours. "Kaname, please come out, I can help you get through this, so please open the door." Sajin said

The door open and tousen walked out sajin gasped at his best friend. "I'm out, is that better?" tousen ask, "I will when you take a shower, brush your teeth then put on some clean clothes." Sajin said while holding his nose.

Tousen sigh but didn't say anything, after he took a shower and put some clean clothes on. He walked out and saw sajin there. "Ready to go?" Sajin ask tousen just nodded silently. 'I wonder how captain kuchiki and Lord Sojun are doing.' Sajin thought.

* * *

With Emiko

Days went on and emiko never came out of her room. "We have to get her out of her room." Sojun said seriously, he was very worried for his daughter she hasn't even come out to eat or drink anything. "Do you think we can get captain tousen?" Ginrei ask, Sojun looked at him angrily.

"Father, he cause the problem!" He said. "Do you want me to try again?" Byakuya ask "you can try" ginrei said. Byakuya walked to emiko room and knocked on the door. "Onee-sama, let me in." Byakuya said in a softly the door slowly opened. Byakuya walked in and saw emiko it broke his heart to see his onee-sama in such pain.

"Onee-sama come here." Byakuya said with his arms open, emiko ran into them and cried. After a 15 minutes of crying emiko stop. "Now do you want to get something to eat?" Byakuya ask, emiko nodded slowly. They walked out of her room they went to get something to eat. "Oh, honey!" Sojun said while looking at his once cheerful, happy daughter. Emiko just walked to the table and sat down with her hair covering her eyes.

The dinner was awkward because usually emiko would make a joke or do something to break the awkwardness. "I'm done" emiko whispered. "But you only had a bite." Ginrei said concern in his voice. "We have a captains meeting byakuya." Emiko said, byakuya nodded and they flashed step away.

* * *

Emiko pov

Me and byakuya flash step to the meeting room. He open the door and I saw all the captains expect kaname. Most of them gasped because I looked horrible. I ignored them and walked to my position. The head captain walked and looked at all of the captains but his eyes widen when he looked at me.

"Captain kuchiki, you looked horrible! You should take the day off!" The head captain voice boomed. "I'm good...head captain." I said. Now everyone gasped because I called him by his title.

"Okay let's start the meeting!" Head captain shouted he begin to talk and for once I listened. I begin to feel sleepy I tried to stay awake, but my vision begin to go black. I hear a faint voice shout. ' Onee-sama ' and it went all black.

* * *

Third person pov

The captains were listening to the head captain. Byakuya looked over to emiko to see how was she doing. He saw that she was dosing off she tried to stay awake but it didn't work. She begin to close her eyes and sway.

"Onee-sama!" byakuya said as she fell. Captain unohana looked at her. "We need to get her to squad 4" unohana said, byakuya picked emiko and flash step to squad 4 with unohana. Once we got there byakuya lay emiko down on the bed.

Byakuya walked out of the room and waited for unohana to come out. When she did she had a sad face. "It turns out that her broken heart doesn't just effect her mood it effects her body too." Unohana said.

"What do you mean, that impossible." Byakuya said in shock. "No, its not if emiko doesn't move on or get back together with captain tousen then she will probably die." Unohana said sadly, byakuya stood there in shock.

Byakuya nodded slowly still in shock, he then flash step kuchiki manor were he saw his father and grandfather. "What happened? I heard that emiko passed out!" Sojun ask.

"If onee-sama don't make up with tousen or move on...she...will...die" byakuya said. Sojun and ginrei looked shocked if tousen and emiko don't get back together then they'll lose emiko all over again but this time for good.

* * *

Shocking! If emiko and tousen don't get back together then emiko will die! *le gasp* see what happens in the next chapter will emiko live or die?!


	18. Chapter 18

Tousen pov

* * *

I was walking with sajin when byakuya, sojun and ginrei appeared with angry and sad looks on their faces, but mostly angry. "What happened?" Sajin ask. "Tousen, is what's wrong." Sojun said angrily. "What did I do?" I ask. "Its not tousen's fault" ginrei said. "What going on?" Sajin ask they all got sad looks.

"It you don't get back together with emiko she's could probably die." Ginrei said. " captain Tousen, you have to go back to emiko." Byakuya said. "Why should I? She broke up with me." I said quietly. "So you're just going to let emiko die!?" Sojun ask angrily. "Yes" I said then quickly shunpo away.

* * *

Third person pov

Everyone looked where tousen was standing. "I'll go talk to him" sajin said, then flashed step away to find tousen. "Is onee-sama going to be okay?" Byakuya ask quietly, but he already knew the answer. "She's going to be fine." Sojun said nervously. Byakuya flashed step away.

"I don't think he believed me." Sojun said looking at his father. "So, is she going to be okay?" Sojun ask his father. Ginrei sigh "I don't know." Ginrei said sadly. "You have to know!" Sojun said with tears in his eyes. Ginrei looked at his son sadly and hugged him while Sojun cried.

"I already lost chikako, (made up the mother's name) now I'm going to lose emiko too!? " Sojun cried. "We have to go home sojun." Ginrei said. "Father? You're crying!" Sojun said surprised as a tear fell from his father eye. "Are you okay father?" Sojun ask worried. "I'm fine." Ginrei said. They begin to walk until ginrei suddenly fell on his knees coughing. "Father!" Sojun said while holding his ginrei up.

"Are you ok?" Sojun ask again. "Let's get you to squad 4." Sojun said. He picked up his father and flash step to squad 4. Once he got there he tried to find unohana. "Unohana! I need your help!" Sojun said. "Oh, my what happened?" She ask. "I don't know! He just began coughing!" Sojun said.

"Let me see him." Unohana said, sojun waited in the waiting room. Unohana came out with her normal smile making sojun relax a little. "Is he alright!?" Sojun ask, "yes he's alright, he just have a little cold just put this pill in his tea for a week or until he gets better." Unohana said. Ginrei came out looking better.

"I was worried about you don't do that again!" Sojun scolded. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you sojun." Ginrei said with a small smile. "Fine let's just fine byakuya then go home." Sojun said. "Do you know where he is?" Ginrei ask. "I think I know where. Sojun said, "father you go back to the manor and get some rest." Sojun said, ginrei sigh, but nodded the shunpo to go to the manor.

* * *

Byakuya pov

I was near a river that my sister showed once. She said that it was the river that she and mother used to have picnics by. "Byakuya!" A voice yelled it was father's voice. I got up to flash step again but someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw father. "Byakuya come here." Father said with his arms open. Instead of running to them I ran away. "Byakuya!" He said running after me.

father got in front of me and hugged me. I tried to push him away "byakuya stop it!" father said behind me, I stopped moving two tears fell from my eyes. "Its okay byakuya." father said while hugging me.

I felt tears fall on me and saw that father were crying. We both fell to our knees and cried in each other arms. We didn't even realize that it was raining. "BOOM!" The thunder boomed I jumped remembering that I didn't like thunder.

Father just hugged me more trying to comfort me. "Let's just go home." Father said, we both flash step to kuchiki manor with our eyes red and puffy. "Father, where is grandfather?" I ask, "he's in bed, he has a small cold." Father said, all the maids and butlers looked at us shocked but didn't say anything and went back to working. We walked to our rooms and went to bed.

* * *

Tousen pov

After I ran away I went to my room and sat in my chair. 'I can't believe she's going to die.' I thought. "Kaname!" I hear sajin shout on the other side of the door. "Let me in!" He said. "No." I said simply. "Then I'll break it down!" Sajin shouted. I didn't say anything because I didn't think he was serious.

Sajin slammed into my door breaking. "Kaname! Why don't you wanna save emiko!" Sajin said. "I can't tell you." I said quietly. "Kaname! Tell me!" Sajin shouted. "she doesn't love me!" I said, It turned silence "kaname..." sajin said quietly as I finally let a few tears run down my face.

"She doesn't love me." I said again quietly. Then the most shocking thing happened sajin punch me. I fell on the ground "sajin..." I said in shock. "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT EMIKO DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Sajin yelled I never heard sajin shout that loud. "She said it." I said. "When did she say that she didn't love you?" Sajin ask. "After a captains meeting she said it."

* * *

Flash back

 _"Hey tousen, can I talk to you?" Emiko ask. I nodded, we flash step to squad 9 gardens. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask. She didn't say anything she just pushed me on the ground. "Emiko? What are you doing!?" I ask, she slammed her lips against mine. I pushed her away "emiko, what are you doing!?" I ask again. "Just kiss me you fool! That's the only thing you're go for!" Emiko said._

 _Emiko put a hado spell on my hands. "Emiko let me go!" I said while trying to get out of the hado. Emiko ripped my shirt off and begin to kiss my neck and chest. "Let's get this straight I don't love you and I never will love you." Emiko said, I looked at her in shock. "Don't look so hurt, haven't ever heard that the truth hurts!" Emiko said, then she begin to kiss me again._

* * *

End of flash back

"She said she don't love me and never will." I said, I broke down into quite sobs. "Kaname, that impossible I was with emiko that day." Sajin said. "What? But...she said it?" said. "The reigais!" Sajin said. "But doesn't the reigais have blue eyes?" I ask.

"In the meeting that you didn't go to captain kurotsuchi was talking about that it is possible for a mod soul not to have blue lieutenant kurotsuchi she's a mod soul." Sajin said.

"So are you telling me that the emiko who told me that she didn't love me was a mod soul?" I ask sajin he nodded. "I have to get back together with emiko!" I said. "Then let's go" sajin said we flash step to squad four.

"Captain unohana!" Sajin said. She turned around and looked at us. "Yes?" She ask. "What room is emiko in?" I ask her. "Room 19." She said. We flash step to room 19, were we saw emiko on the bed looking lifeless.

"I'll be outside" sajin said. He left "emiko if you can hear me then please wake up...please I love you I'm sorry." I said. She didn't move I kiss her lips one last time but I felt emiko lips move too. "Emiko wake up please." I pleaded, she open her eyes but barely. "Your awake! I'm so sorry." I said.

"I love you too." Emiko said,She kiss me and I kiss back I missed this so much. I nibble on her bottom lip she open her mouth and my tongue shot in her mouth. We battle in her mouth and of course I won. We pulled away panting slightly.

"I miss that so much." I said, "I miss it too." Emiko said. "You're awake!" A new voice said we turned around to see sajin. "Sajin!" Emiko said, sajin hugged emiko gently.

"I missed your fluffiness!" Emiko said, "now let's go see byakuya, father and grandfather!" Emiko said, she jumped out of bed only to fall on her face.

"Emiko, maybe you should stay here over night." Sajin offered. "Okay! Man!" Emiko said while pouting which was adorable. "Let's go kaname, emiko needs to sleep." Sajin said, I was about to get up until emiko pulled me back down.

"Can you stay with me?" Emiko ask shyly. I smiled and nodded, emiko smiled. "Well then I'll be leaving." Sajin said, he flash step away. Me and emiko laid down on the bed I warp my arms around her.

"Wait, before we go to bed here." I said it was her wedding ring. "Thank you kaname." Emiko said, she put her ring back on. "I love you emiko." I said kissing her forehead. "I love you too" emiko said. We kiss each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Wow! This was a sad chapter ): but emiko woke up (: so bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Emiko pov

* * *

I woke up with arms around me I looked up to see kaname with a peaceful look on his face. I slipped out of his arms and flash step away to see byakuya, father and grandfather. Once I got there I ask one of the maids where byakuya, father and grandfather were at.

She said that they were in the living room. I flashed step to the living room where I saw byakuya, father and grandfather with sad looks on their faces.

' Oh my god shakaku, I cause this I'm horrible' I thought, ' _You are not horrible! They love you and don't think otherwise!'_ Hogoshaka shouted in my head I nodded and flash step over there.

I appeared behind them and said "hey" I said. They all turned around. "Emiko!" Father said with tears running down his face he hugged me. "I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It okay." Father said rubbing my back. "It's getting late we should go to bed." Father said we all nodded. "Wait! I need to get something!" I said. I flash step away and came back with kaname said.

"Now let's go to bed." I said. "Wait, why can't we sleep at my house." Kaname ask. "Because I slept at you house a couple of times now it's your turn to sleep at my manor." I said, kaname sigh but nodded. "Wait a minute! I haven't eaten anything for awhile, so I need food!" I said, then ran in the kitchen and begin to make some cream stew and sushi. "Emiko! What are you cooking?" I hear father ask from the living room. "You guys will see." I said after about a hour I came out with cream stew and sushi.

"Enjoy!" I said, we all begin to eat after we were done eating we all went to bed. "Come on kaname! You're taking to long!" I said laying in bed. kaname was in the shower for almost an hour but in reality it was 5 minutes.

"I'm coming, be patience." Kaname said with a towel around his waist. I drooled over kaname as he was drying his hair off. Kaname got in the bed with just his pajamas pants on. I smirked and got up, I took off pajamas bottoms and top leaving me in my bra and panties.

I got in the bed and hugged him. My breasts press up against kaname chest "goodnight kaname" I said to kaname and kiss him on the lips. I felt something hard against my stomach, I went down to touch it when I realize that it was kaname hard member.

I pulled his member out of his pajamas bottoms and begin to rub it. "Mmmmmmm...emiko...stop." Kaname moan quietly, I begin to rub faster. "Emiko! Stop it I'm about to-" Kaname was about to say but he hit his climax. "Mmmmh Emiko!" Kaname moan, I pushed the covers away so they wouldn't stain, his cum spurt out.

"Let me pleasure you now." Kaname said panting, one of his hands grabbed my breast (which are a little smaller than rangiku) and his other hand begin to rub my core. Hmmmm...Kaname!" I moan loudly. Kaname pinch, twisted and pulled my nipple while his other hand thrust in my core. "Ahhh! Kaname!" I moan, I reach my climax. "Kaname! Mmmmhh!" I moan loudly.

I fell on kaname chest panting hard. "Well that was fun." I said while panting. "Your family is going to kills us, you know that right." Kaname said me. "Yeah I know, how about we worry about that tomorrow kay?" I ask him. He nodded and we fell asleep together.


	20. Chapter 20

Emiko pov

* * *

I was eating a apple in the living room, when byakuya and father appeared. "Hey guys" I said to them. "Emiko, we wanted to ask you something." Father said seriously. "What?" I ask a little worried. "Why did you disappeared?" Byakuya ask, I froze "ummm...I can't tell you." I said calmly

"What do you mean you can't tell us! You left us for a hundred years!" Father shouted angrily, that's when grandfather walked in. "What is with all this shouting?" Grandfather ask. "Emiko won't tell us why she left." Father said. "Do you guys really want to know?" I ask, they all nodded. "Fine, it happened three days after I went on the mission...

Flash back

* * *

 _"Okay, I got most of the hollows that yama-jiji said was dangerous." I said to myself. "Now I just gotta kill one more hollow." I said then a hollow suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It shot a red cero at me. I flash step away and took out hogoshaka. "Burn hogoshaka!" I summoned a whole bunch of fire came out of my zanpakuto surrounding me. I swung at the hollow but it dodged. "How about we make a deal?" It ask._

 _"Why would I want to make a deal with you?" I ask it coldly. "Don't you love your family?" It asks, my eyes widen for a few seconds. "What can you do?" I ask angrily. "This is what I can do." It said then disappeared. I looked around careful when the hollow jumped in me. (kinda like kaien and metastacia) "Get out of me!" I exclaimed, I begin to see darkness._

 _"No!" I exclaim and begin to see a light again. "Stop it! Your body is mine!" It shouted, but I didn't listen and kept fighting. I screamed in pain. 'Hogoshaka! Stab me!' I shout at my zanpakuto. 'What!? I can't!' Hogoshaka yelled. 'Now!' I shouted, hogoshaka begin to glow, he thrust towards. Hogoshaka stabbed me in the stomach. "Ahhh!" The hollow screamed, it jumped out of me._

 _"How? How did you do that!?" It shouted. I slowly got on my feet with my stomach still bleeding. "Bankai! Destroy and burn all who stand against, hogoshaka!" I said, wings made of fire came on my back. I lift hogoshaka high above my head and slashed the hollow in the mask._

 _It screamed in pain but didn't die. I held my hand out and a huge ball of fire shot out of it burning the hollow until it was nothing but ash. "We did it hogoshaka." I smiled. 'Emiko, I sense more hollows like the one we just killed.' Hogoshaka said._

 _"How many?" I ask. 'Hundreds!' Hogoshaka exclaimed. "Then I will stay here a kill them all." I said confidently 'But that can take years!' Hogoshaka protest. "I know, but if protects my friends and family then I will fight." I said. 'I hope you guys can forgive.' I thought as I flash step away to find more of the hollows._

End of flash back

* * *

"Oh, emiko" father said as he hugged me softly. "Let's just go to bed." I said changing the subject. We all went are different ways to go to bed.

When I got to my room I saw kaname asleep in a chair. I giggled at kaname when I heard him snore slightly. I picked kaname up and dropped him in our bed. I took a shower put on some pajamas and slipped into bed with kaname.

Then all of a sudden kaname warp his arms around me pulling me close. "Goodnight kaname." I said to him, I got a snore in return. I just roll my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

So emiko shinkai if you cut the enemy a little the fire goes into their bodies and slowly burns them inside out; her bankai can turn you into ash if you touch it, her bankai can also increase her speed that's what the wings are for and a it can also slice you in half because of how hot it is; hogoshaka is the second most powerful fire based zanpakuto in the soul society behind yamamoto, of course


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys I was watching bleach and realized that I made a LOT of people out of character so I'm going to try and fix the the story don't worry it won't do long.


End file.
